Scooby Doo
thumb|250px|Główni bohaterowie serialuScooby Doo (lub Scooby-Doo) to seria animowanych seriali dla dzieci produkowanych w Stanach Zjednoczonych od roku 1969 do dziś. Twórcami są William Hanna i Joseph Barbera, a produkcja odbywała się w ich studio Hanna-Barbera, zaś od 2001 odbywa się w Warner Bros. Animation. Twórcami serialu poza tym duetem zostali Fred Silverman z CBS - stacji, gdzie Scooby Doo był początkowo emitowany, scenarzyści Joe Ruby i Ken Spears oraz twórca postaci Iwao Takamoto. W październiku 2004 pobił rekordową liczbę odcinków wśród amerykańskich seriali, ale w kwietniu 2005 pobili go Simpsonowie (378 odcinków, a Scooby Doo 371). Popularność kreskówek zapoczątkowała produkcję pełnometrażowych filmów animowanych z udziałem bohaterów seriali. Powstały też cztery filmy aktorskie - dwa kinowe: Scooby-Doo (2002) i Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie (2004) oraz dwa telewizyjne: Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy (2009) i'' Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora'' (2011). Oprócz tego w sprzedaży jest wiele komiksów, magazynów, książek czy kolorowanek dla dzieci, a także zabawki, maskotki i gry (planszowe i komputerowe). Choć premierowe odcinki kolejnych seriali miały miejsce w wielu stacjach, to największą popularnością z emisji Scooby'ego Doo, również w Polsce, zasłynął Cartoon Network i Boomerang. Oryginalnymi stacjami były: CBS (1969-1976), ABC (1976–1986, 1988–1991), The WB (2002-2005) i The CW (2006-2008). Typowa fabuła Czworo przyjaciół: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley i Kudłaty Rogers oraz ich gadający pies, Scooby Doo, którzy tworzą Tajemniczą Spółkę, jeżdżą po świecie vanem, znanym jako Wehikuł Tajemnic i często natrafiają na potwory i tajemnicze sprawy, które Fred i dziewczyny postanawiają wyjaśnić, ku niezadowoleniu Scooby'ego i Kudłatego, którzy wolą jeść, niż rozwiązywać zagadki. Przeszukując różne miejsca, przyjaciele rozdzielają się na dwie zgrane drużyny. Pierwszą stanowią Fred, Daphne i Velma, natomiast drugą – Scooby i Kudłaty, choć w serialu Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? Velma często idzie ze Scoobym i Kudłatym. Przeważnie to Kudłaty i Scooby pierwsi wpadają na potwora i, ponieważ są tchórzami, uciekają z wielkim krzykiem. Często również się przebierają, aby zmylić straszydło. Tymczasem Fred, Daphne i Velma znajdują ślady. Wolą ścigać potwory, niż przed nimi uciekać, ale robią to drugie, gdy nie mają wyboru. Daphne często zostaje uprowadzona przez potwora, zwłaszcza w starszych kreskówkach. Velma, mająca bardzo słaby wzrok, co pewien czas gubi okulary, bez których staje się kompletnie bezradna i czasem wpada w kłopoty. W końcu ekipa zastawia pułapkę, którą Scooby i Kudłaty często niechcący psują, by następnie złapać potwora w inny, czasem niedorzeczny, sposób. W końcu przyjaciele demaskują potwora jako przebierańca i wyjaśniają jego plany. Historia Stworzenie Na pomysł Scooby’ego Doo wpadł Fred Silverman z CBS, gdy coraz więcej kreskówek opowiadała o superbohaterach. Początkowo miał to być serial Mysteries Five opowiadając o pięciu nastolatkach demaskujących potwory - byli to: Geoff, Mike, Kelly, Linda i jej brat „W.W.”. Później zaszły zmiany w postaciach - Geoff i Mike stali się Ronniem, który potem przekształcił się we Freda, Kelly została Daphne, Linda - Velmą a „W.W.” - Kudłatym, który przestał być bratem Velmy; do postaci dołączył pies. Zaszły też zmiany w tytule - Mysteries Five zmieniło się w Who’s S-S-Scared?. Podczas lotu samolotem Silverman usłyszał w piosence Franka Sinatry Strangers in the Night słowa „Dooby-Dooby-Doo...”. Serialowy pies przybrał imię Scooby Doo. Seriale animowane 13 września 1969 w CBS, w sobotnim bloku porannych kreskówek wyemitowano pierwszy odcinek serialu Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?. W roku 1970 zakończono produkcję. W 1972 pojawił się sequel Nowy Scooby Doo, którego odcinki z 25 minut wydłużono do 45 minut. Wkrótce Fred Silverman przeniósł się z CBS do ABC. Scooby Doo przeniósł się wraz z nim. W 1976 pojawił się Scooby Doo, który kręcono w podobnym stylu co Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?. Dwa kolejne seriale nosiły ten sam tytuł - Scooby i Scrappy Doo. W obu do głównych postaci dołączył siostrzeniec Scooby'ego - Scrappy Doo. W pierwszym serialu (1979) zagadki rozwiązywała cała szóstka postaci, a w drugim (1980) tylko Kudłaty z oboma psimi bohaterami. W kolejnym serialu do tej trójki dołącza tylko Daphne, podobnie jak w 13 demonów Scooby Doo (1985), gdzie oprócz tego pojawiają się nowe postacie. Ostatnim serialem w ABC został Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (1988), który pokazuje losy pięciu głównych postaci w okresie dzieciństwa (ok. 10 lat) - ponownie bez Scrappy'ego. W 1991 zakończono produkcję Szczeniaka. Wtedy rozpoczęła się dla seriali długa przerwa (i tak w produkcji były jeszcze filmy). W 2001 zmarł William Hanna; Hanna-Barbera się rozwiązało, tworząc Cartoon Network Studios. Scooby Doo przeniósł się do Warner Bros. Animation. Rozpoczęto produkcję seriali rysowanych komputerowo, unowocześniono fabułę. Najpierw powstał Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (2002), a potem Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie (2006), który już w zupełności różnił się od swoich poprzedników. Także stacja telewizyjna się zmieniła - pierwszy z seriali emitowano w The WB, drugi w The CW. W 2010 roku powstał kolejny serial z przygodami psa o detektywistycznych zdolnościach: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów. Filmy animowane Pierwszy film animowany z serii pojawił się w roku 1979, a był to Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood. Został on wyemitowany premierowo w ABC. W kolejnych filmach ABC zagadki potworów rozwiązywali Scooby, Kudłaty i Scrappy: Scooby Doo i Bracia Boo (1987), Scooby Doo i Oporny Wilkołak (1988), Scooby Doo: Szkoła Upiorów (1989). Kolejny film, Scooby Doo i baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (1994), już bez Scrappy'ego, został premierowo wyemitowany w TBS. Później przyszedł czas na pełnometrażowe filmy Scooby Doo wydawane na DVD. Warner Bros. Animation i Hanna-Barbera stworzyły we współpracy filmy: Scooby Doo na Wyspie Zombie (1998), Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy (1999), Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu (2000) oraz Scooby Doo i cyberpościg (2001). Sukces tych filmów doprowadził do kontynuowania seriali (powstał Co nowego u Scooby’ego?) i filmów Scooby Doo - już w samym Warner Bros. powstały: Scooby Doo i Legenda Wampira (2003), Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór (2003), Scooby Doo i potwór z Loch Ness (2004), Aloha, Scooby Doo (2005), Scooby Doo na tropie Mumii (2005), Scooby Doo: Ahoj Piraci! (2006), Scooby Doo i śnieżny stwór (2007), Scooby Doo i Król Goblinów (2008), Scooby Doo i miecz samuraja (2009), Scooby Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo (2010), Scooby Doo: Wakacje z duchami (2010), Scooby Doo: Epoka Pantozaura (2011), Scooby Doo: Pogromcy wampirów (2011), Scooby Doo: Wielka draka wilkołaka (2012) , Scooby Doo: Maska Błękitnego Sokoła (2013) i Scooby Doo: Upiór w operze (2013). Filmografia Seriale animowane Scooby-Doo i jego przyjaciele pojawiają się też gościnnie w serialach animowanych Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni, Johnny Bravo i Harvey Birdman, Attorney at law. Animowane filmy telewizyjne * Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood (1979, ABC) * Scooby Doo spotyka braci Boo (1987) * Scooby Doo i Oporny Wilkołak (1988) * Scooby Doo: Szkoła Upiorów (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989, TNT; brak wersji polskiej) * Scooby Doo i baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (TBS, 1994) * Night of the Living Doo (2001, Cartoon Network/Adult Swim; brak wersji polskiej) Animowane filmy DVD *''Scooby Doo na Wyspie Zombie'' (1998) *''Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy'' (1999) *''Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu'' (2000) *''Scooby Doo i cyber pościg'' (2001) *''Scooby Doo i Legenda Wampira'' (2003) *''Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór'' (2003) *''Scooby Doo i potwór z Loch Ness'' (2004) *''Aloha, Scooby Doo'' (2005) *''Scooby Doo na tropie Mumii'' (2005) *''Scooby Doo: Ahoj Piraci!'' (2006) *''Scooby Doo i śnieżny stwór'' (2007) *''Scooby Doo i Król Goblinów'' (2008) *''Scooby Doo i miecz samuraja'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo: Wakacje z duchami'' (2010) *''Scooby Doo: Epoka Pantozaura'' (2011) *''Scooby Doo: Pogromcy wampirów'' (2011) *''Scooby Doo: Wielka draka wilkołaka'' (2012) *''Scooby Doo: Maska Błękitnego Sokoła'' (2013). Filmy aktorskie Kinowe: * Scooby Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie (2004) Telewizyjne: * Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy (2009, Cartoon Network) * Scooby-Doo: Klątwa potwora z głębin jeziora (2010, Cartoon Network) Obsada w wersji oryginalnej Media Czasopisma Pierwszym polskim czasopismem związanym ze Scoobym było Scooby-Doo poznaje tajemnice świata! wydawane w latach 2004-2006 przez DeAgostini. Od 2006 jest też wydawany Scooby-Doo Magazyn wydawnictwa Media Service Zawada. Komiksy i książki Kilka wydawnictw w Polsce wydaje książki i komiksy o Scooby Doo. Nakładem wydawnictwa Media Service Zawada ukazują się serie Superkomiks Scooby-Doo (każdy tom zawiera kilka komiksów) oraz Scooby-Doo Czytamy razem ułatwiająca naukę czytania. Wydawnictwo Siedmioróg wydało książki z bajkami o Scoobym: Scooby-Doo: Skarbnica smakowitych opowieści, Nowe przygody Tajemniczej Spółki i Scooby-Doo Twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Od 2007 roku ukazują się serie książek Scooby-Doo Tajemnice, Scooby-Doo i Ty oraz malowanki. Lista książek: Scooby-Doo: Tajemnice Autor: James Gelsey # Scooby-Doo! i szaman (upiór: szaman) # Scooby-Doo! i fałszywa wróżka (upiór: wróżka) # Scooby-Doo! i nawiedzony zamek (upiór: duch Warda Montgomery’ego) # Scooby-Doo! i klątwa mściwej mumii (upiór: mumia) # Scooby-Doo! i śnieżny potwór (upiór: śnieżny potwór) # Scooby-Doo! i zatopiony statek (upiór: pirat) # Scooby-Doo! i klątwa wilkołaka (upiór: wilkołak) # Scooby-Doo! i wampir (upiór: wampir) # Scooby-Doo! i potwór z wesołego miasteczka (upiór: potwór z wesołego miasteczka) # Scooby Doo! i przebojowy duch '' (upiór: przebojowy duch) Scooby Doo i Ty # Tracey Wast: ''Na tropie Wielkiej Stopy (upiór: Wielka Stopa) # James Gelsey: Na tropie Potwora z Telewizora (upiór: Potwór z telewizora) # James Gelsey: Na tropie Świecącego Kosmity (upiór: kosmita) # Vicki Erwin: Na tropie Upiornego Psa (upiór: Upiorny Pies) # Jesse McCann: Na tropie Zaginionego Drwala (upiór: drwal) # Jenny Markas: Na tropie Potwora z Ciasta (upiór: Potwór z ciasta) # Jenny Markas: Na tropie Podskakującego Lwa (upiór: lew) # James Gelsey: Na tropie Wędrującej Wiedźmy (upiór: wiedźma) # James Gelsey: Na tropie Purpurowego Rycerza (upiór: rycerz) Zabawki W Polsce wyprodukowano dużo zabawek i gier Scooby Doo - maskotki, figurki, kalendarze (dołączone do Scooby-Doo Magazynów), puzzle, gry planszowe i wiele innych. Gry wideo Polskie: * Scooby Doo: Strachy na lachy * Scooby Doo: Miasto duchów * Scooby Doo: Piramidalna zagadka * Scooby Doo: Muzealna draka z powodu robaka * Scooby Doo: Terror kamiennego smoka * Scooby Doo: Akcja! Kamera! Zamęt * Scooby Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie (na podstawie filmu) * Scooby Doo i pierwsze strachy * Scooby Doo i nawiedzone bagno Amerykańskie: * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo Mystery * Scooby Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom * Scooby-Doo: Classic Creep Capers * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Adventures * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed DVD Na płytach DVD wydano w Polsce wszystkie filmy, a także następujące seriale: *''Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?'' *''Nowy Scooby Doo'' (jako Największe zagadki Scooby Doo) *''13 demonów Scooby Doo'' (jako 13 duchów Scooby Doo) *''Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo'' *''Co nowego u Scooby'ego?'' *''Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie'' oraz *''Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów'' (jeszcze niezakończony). Dystrybutorem został Warner Bros. Home Video/Galapagos. Dawniej Polskie Nagrania wydawały na kasetach wideo Scooby’ego i Scrappy’ego Doo (pierwszy serial) z własnym dubbingiem. Kategoria:Media